In some environments, ambient noise levels may be so high that normal conversation is difficult or impossible. Examples of such environments include various types of military aircraft. Although many aircraft may include an intercom system that can be used by pilots and other members of the flight crew, such systems are often unsuitable for use by personnel in the aircraft who may be performing other mission duties. Modifying existing aircraft intercom systems to accommodate communications by such other personnel would be expensive and impractical.